Anastasia Isadora jackson Daughter of time
by latrinell79
Summary: Anastasis Isadora jackson hasn't had the nicest life. She doesn't believe in fairy tales, Gods, or even herself. Shes fallen into a darkness she can't escape. Then throw in the fact she finds out she has crazy deity siblings that are trying to kill her and a psychopathic father that may or may not want her dead. Then mix in a lot of betrayal and mistrust. Fem PercyxMale thalia
1. How it all started

**How it started**

I've lived my life as a wanderer. I was a freak among freaks. I was alone the only one of my kind. My name is Anastasia Isadora jackson and this is my story. Ive always been alone it never seemed to bother me and I had no idea my way of living was foreign to others. I thought it was normal to be motherless and fatherless. Not a cent to my name, not a soul that would care. Hell I didn't even believe in God or Gods. I worshiped no deity because I didn't believe in something I couldn't see. And if there is a God or Gods they haven't done anything for me. I will tell you one thing I believe in monsters. I bet you think Im crazy trust me i'm not. After being chased by hydra, hellhound, cyclops and etc. You get use to the idea of monster because they're very real and the minute they realize you can see them your dead. The minute you realize that you're not normal you're dead. Because they will come for you and when they do there isn't a deity in the world that will save you. So im warning you close this book. And through it back in whatever hole you digged this up from. Because this isn't some fairy tale where some dashing hero comes saves the world. This is the truth, this reality.

My story starts out on the street on New york. I was a street rat. I wasn't always like this. I use to have a nice home to go to and a warm bed. I'm a runaway. I lived in an orphanage all my life. I ran away at the age of 10 because the priest at the nunnery I lived at tried to force himself on me when trying to discipline me. He told me I needed to pay for my sins. That i didn't even know I committed. I knew I had more than most girls my age. I developed hips early and my bosoms grew in size. The nuns use to swat me with a ruler for skirt being too short but it wasn't my fault the they clung to my hips like glue and my bottom was large and the skirt sat on it. He called me into the office claiming to want to go over my academic report. When I sat down I noticed him getting closer & closer. The 1st time his hand brushed against my thigh I thought it was & accident but I could get rid of the gut wrenching telling that under those robes was a sinister intent ready to do me harm. The 2nd advance he made on me was not as subtle. Honestly he

just out right touched me. Putting his hand up my skirt & started to try to finger me. He didn't make that far because automatically my instincts kicked in & I stabbed him in the eye with the pen on the table besides me. After that I left the church & orphanage with nothing but the clothes on my back.

Im 14 now it's 4 years since I've been on the streets. The 1st year is always the hardest. I was hungry all the times. Baths were a luxury. My pride was to high I wouldn't accept handouts. Whatever I had I stole. I killed if I needed. I was a hard life there's a lot of bad people in the world & the streets are not kind. Especially to a young girl barely 11. By my second year I was 12 life was getting easier. I could actually take baths. I learned how to break into homes now. I wasn't just a pickpocket. Food was becoming easier to find. Everything was going great until the monsters started to appear. It was my birthday August the 18 it comes every year. I was walking in the park. I wasn't doing much I was wandering around the park fountain. I remember being so enthralled by the water fountains elegant markings engraved in its stone. The water was blue glistening in the sunlight. I was so enthralled with the pretty fountain. I didn't notice the looming dark figure that had been following me. Hiding behind the bushes in wait. The minute I spotted him my senses went on overdrive. He must of noticed my hesitance or my defensive position. My back was to him and I didn't like it. I keep walking farther and farther away from the fountain. He lured me into a dark secluded errair. Is this the end I thought. Everything seemed to go blank. The dark looming figure was out in the open now. Its hood off and it's one eye fixated on me like I was the last turkey dinner. Before I could comprehend what was going on he was upon me. His grip was tight and he was squeezing the living daylights out of me. I was short of breath my body had broke out in a sweat. My adrenaline was pumping. I don't know how but I must of sweated so much I slipped out of his hands. I was lucky to have escaped his grasp the minute I was on the ground I ran like the devil was on my heels. This wasn't the first or last time I would see one of those things.


	2. Found

**Found** **2 years later**

Im 14 teen now life has gotten better i'm now more equipped to handle dangerous monsters. Because i've killed a lot of them in my travels. I'm back in New York I've been traveling around looking for adventure for the last 2 years of my life. Looking for more people like me. People who see what I see. It's hard being alone and from the looks of it I think I am the only one. I've made some really good allies and even better teachers on my trip. I remember a year about 2 years ago after I ran away from the first monster I ever saw I met my 1st teacher.

A tattoo artist who is also a weapons maker. Ivan was the one to take me in about a year ago after I saw my 1st monster. He found me passed out in a back street alley. He said I looked like a feral dog. My hair was matted and my clothes were torn so badly they barely stayed on my body. He took me in and cleaned me up. When I told him about the monsters he laughed but it wasn't a laugh full of mockery and disbelief. His laugh was joyous and full of life, full of hope, things that I have been lacking. He looked at me and asked me if I was afraid. I gave him a once over look. I didn't completely understand what he was trying to get at. He must of sensed my hesitation and asked me again bolder and louder. "ARE YOU AFRAID" I nodded my head slightly. He stopped and look me directly in the eye and told me "I should fear nothing death is unavoidable anyways because death always comes to collect so I shouldn't be afraid of what I don't know." I told him I didn't understand his only reply was i would when im older.

And that was it we never spoke of the monsters again. While I was in his care he taught me how to use a gun. I was a lousy shot and hated the noise the gun made when it was shot. Or the vibration I would get after I pulled the trigger. He made me wake up every morning or everyday and make me shoot round after round of ammo. One day I asked him why.

He told me that if I didn't want to be afraid I needed to become strong. I asked why and he said because if you are strong you have nothing to fear. "You can't always rely on someone else to fight your battles for you." "A strong person has nothing to fear because they are able to do something for themselves." :"So take what you have learned here and use it to your advantage." For your survival." After he said that I looked at him gun still in my hand and said :"But I don't want to take lives i'm not a murderer." My bottom lip trembled and tears started to brim my eyes. He stared at me after I said that taking the gun out of my hand and pointed to the baby bird that just fell out of its nest. "Look " he pointed at the bird "It fell we have to go save it." I said about to run over there. He stopped me "Just look." The bird tried to flap its wings to bring it back up to the nest but it didn't work. It keep trying over and over again but kept falling. I keep watching as I was about to turn around to Ivan again a cat came out of nowhere and eat it whole. "No" I screamed "What was the point of showing me that." Because he said looking at me sternly " No matter how hard you try or how hard you work it's always the same result Prey will always be prey and predator will always be predator. You just have to choose which one you will be. It you leave yourself open for and attack, you don't pull the trigger fast enough because you hesitated you will end up dead.""Plain and simple."

I rushed out of there as quick as I could but I learned a valuable lesson today. After a while my aim improved a lot I now was able to shoot 2 guns at the same time. My aim was decent and my accuracy was about the same. I stayed there for at least a year I left around the end of december almost christmas. I was 13 then my birthday passed a while ago before I left he rewarded me with 2 handguns of my own personal use. Free with 2 extra barrel of ammo.

And he sent me on my way. I was again a wanderer but a wanderer that knows how to defend herselfs. No one would get the jump on me . I kept my guns on my holster on the side of my jeans I wore a black big sweater jacket to cover it. Another gift from ivan. In my whole stay at ivan's I learned a lot my self confidence boosted and I got a fresh clean start. I even got to cut my long black hair that grew like a wildfire from the lack of upkeep. My hair was now short it came about to my shoulders. I wasn't very tall I was very short shorter than average. I was about 5,2 in height. For now I was wandering again looking for my next adventure. In my time with ivan he taught me how to use a gun,Hand to hand combat and the meaning of life. He only taught me the basics so I could at least protect myself. After our separation I went on a spree of killing monsters. I went and hunted them down. I wanted to kill as many of the beast as I could. I didn't really have a purpose in life. I was one with the sword. I remember once long ago ivan told me this "One who lives by the sword dies by the sword." Which sounded like complete and other rubbish then but makes so much sense now.

I was killing myself by living this way. I barely ate and when I did all that was on my mind where the monsters. The monsters ruled my existence back the. But I did have to take on some odd jobs to keep up with my supply of ammunition. The thing is the beast can't be killed by regular bullet. It take a special bullet to kill them Celestial Bronze. I bet you're wondering how I know this. I learned this lesson the hard way. I was traveling alone again. I had been camping out in the woods when i saw a monster it was half bird half human. I think it was a harpe but I don't know much about these things. I shoot at it immediately fearing for my life. It took one bullet to the head and nothing. It just turned around and looked really really annoyed.

This was my clue to get the hell out of there. I tried to run but the creature was to fast and I was soon cornered. I thought I was a gonner but then as its talons came down a gold sword came and struck it right between the breast. It left a dusty gold all over me and the monster was gone. In its place stood a woman. She was a lot taller then me she was very beautiful her red flaming hair flew by in the passing breeze. She had perfect skin except for the nasty scar that rimed her eye. "Thank you" I murmured I was still shaking up by my near death experience. She was silent she looked me up and down. She had a look of discontent like she was think what to do with me. After a while she just turned around uttering the word "Come" And right then at that moment I knew I was not alone. I had been found.


End file.
